MIA
by Rosie80
Summary: A sequel to Three Weddings...
1. Chapter 1

**So, there you are, the sequel to Three Weddings. Hope you like it**

It was my last day as a simple civilian. I had been training for a month, and now I was supposed to be mental and physically prepared to face a war. Next morning, I would fly to Vietnam, with other dudes who would surely be as scared as I was. There was no volunteers for this war, and the number of casualties was dramatically high. Besides, most people was against it. What sense did it make? Why didn't our Government just accept the defeat?

We had gathered for dinner at Marty and Sonny's place. Although we tried to pretend everything would go well, we weren't in our highest spirits. Still, with the children around, we tried not to show our concern. I had three good reasons to be back, though, and I promised myself that I'd get it. Just couldn't bear the idea of not seeing them again...or they being alone.

When we finally got home, I put the girls to bed and kept looking at them while they were slowly falling asleep. Holly, the first one in being born, was also the one who looked more like me, at least in character. She was like a small earthquake, didn't stop for a moment. Hazel was more calm, but also was the one who planned things. I was already missing them.

Jan came to the girls room, we stayed hugged looking at them for a long while and then went to our bedroom. That one would be our last night together in who knew how much time and we wanted just that, be together.

The morning after, my plane would take off at eleven. I had my military clothes and all the stuff ready, and at nine we left for the base. They wouldn't be allowed to go in, so we would have to say goodbye at the main door. It was rather hard knowing I wouldn't see my daughters and my wife in a whole year. When I was about to cross the door, Jan called me...

-Roger, wait, got something for you. Remember the pic we took, at the girls christening? I made a copy, just take it with you. It will bring you back here.

-I will be back, I promise -and we kissed once more. I looked at the picture. It was the two of us, sitting on a couch, and each one with one of the girls.

Then, I started walking to the plane. Whatever it would take, I intended to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to the car thinking about what would I tell Hazel and Holly that night, when they asked for their daddy, to read them a tale like he did every night. We had always the same routine. We both gave them their dinner, then I bathed them and it was Roger who put them to bed and read them something before they went to sleep. And now, they would have their lives changed in so many ways. Sure, it was a big and unfair change for all of us, but I was specially worried about how would they deal with it. Mainly, it was Holly who worried me the most, she was really closer to Roger. Maybe because since they were born, we had divided between us their cares, and Hazel was "mine" and Holly "his", so as to say.

Roger's POV

Seven hours of flight. That was the time I had in front of me to start getting used to my new situation and to start knowing the dudes that would have my life in their hands, and who would put theirs in mine. Most of them were really young, I was maybe one of the older ones, and was only 25. I thought some of them could barely be 18, and they were likely sent to their death. I had been assigned to the fourh company, second platoon fifth section, and our base would be near the Mekong river. Once we landed, we would go by road till there, and it would be four more hours. We were told as well we will have to be vaccinated to prevent tropical diseases, the military doctor would do it during the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

-Mummy, why isn't daddy here? I want him to read me a book.

I sighed and held Holly tight while I dried her hair...

-Listen, honey, daddy had to go away for a long time..

-But why? Is he angry with us?

I wiped a tear with my hand. God, that was going to be really hard.

-No, daddy is not angry with you. I know that right now he wouldn't want other thing but being right here, with both of you.

-And then, why did he go?

-Because sometimes, we the grown ups have to do things we don't want to do and that hurt us. Like daddy now.

-I miss him...when will he come back?

-I miss him too, and he'll be back for your next birthday. You know what we can do? Every night, before going to bed, you can talk to him ok? That way, he will know how much you think of him and will try to be home as soon as he can.

-In Christmas? Will he be home in Christmas?

I looked the other way to prevent the girls from see me crying.

-I don't know, sweetie. I wish so, and so does daddy, but I don't know. Listen, I've got an idea. Do you want me to ask aunt Marty and aunt Michelle if Robin and Paolo can sleep here tomorrow?

-Yes!

/

We had finally landed. I felt exhausted and sick after so many hours in that plane. Besides, it was a hot, humid day in Vietnam and breathing became increasingly difficult. We were divided in several military vans, and after being vaccinated, we started our way to our base. No one of us knew what we would find there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two months later**

Oh God, I have again this morning sickness...will have to go to the doctor, but I'm pretty sure what it us. I do hope everything is ok, although I know I can count on Marty and Frenchy in case of need. Still, I won't tell Roger a thing until I had it confirmed. It would be great if he were back home in the due date. This time I've got this feeling that it will be a boy. Gonna ask Marty if she can keep the girls while I go to the doctor. It 's funny, she will be the second one to know the big news.

/

 _Dear Jan,_

 _It's already two months here, and I can't get used to it. Last week, we had to attack a small village, it was supposed to be a shelter for Vietcongs. But, there were no one but women and kids. Still, our captain ordered us to kill all of them. I pretended I was shooting at them, but just couldn't do it, I missed every shot. I won't forget the desperate, frightened expression of those kids. Some of them weren't much older than Hazel and Holly, and I couldn't help thinking of them. I also thought of the rage and hate that would have their fathers when they went back and saw what we did. When we were going back to our base, I stopped to puke, felt absolutely ashamed. And, you know, the day after this heroic deed I was told I had been promoted to corporal. It's all a nonsense... Sometimes I think of deserting and try to go back home, but I do know what would happen if I do. Some if the veterans say I will finally get used to this kind of attacks, but I see it rather unlikely._

 _Take care, and take care of our girls. Love the three of you_

 _R_


	5. Chapter 5

**Frenchy, Jan and Marty's POV**

-So, the doctor confirmed it, right? Congrats! And when is the due date?

-Thanks! It will be in January, on the second fortnight.

-I wish I could see Roger's face when he knew it, he'll be absolutely pleased. Have you written him yet?

-No, I wanted to be totally sure. Maybe I wait a bit, just in case...when the first trimester is over, I'll tell him.

-Why? First of all, there would be no trouble at all, and besides, I don't think it's fair hiding him such a good news. You give him one more reason to come back safe and sound.

-Yeah, and one reason more to be worried...I don't know, really.

-Tell him, it's the best new you could give him. Oh, by the way, why don't you two come to dinner tonight? And Jan, you and the girls can sleep at home if you want to.

-Thanks, Marty, but Paul and Kay are coming this evening.

-No problem, they can come as well, the only thing is that then you just can't stay to sleep.

-Ok, I'll tell them. At eight will do?

/

One of my roles as corporal was controlling the base armory, check the ammunition we had, as well as the guns, machine guns, rifles and shotguns. Usually I did it every two days. In case more ammunition was needed, it took almost three days to be delivered, so it was really important not to run out of them. One of the days I did the control, I realised that a pair of guns and a rifle were not there. The previous days had been rather calm, there had been no need to use any weapon from the armory. And if some dude used it for shooting practice, it should have been notified. I was really puzzled and did the checking again, with the same result. I had to tell the Captain about that. In my way to his office, I saw a group of privates, probably replacements who had just arrived. I didn't pay much attention to them, but one of them was painfully familiar. I kept walking, hiding my shock and, why not saying it, my fear. And then I knew why those weapons were missing.


	6. Chapter 6

-If I were you, I'd watch my back. I could kill you whenever I wanted, you know that. Just a missing shot and...

-Go to hell. Do you think I'm afraid of you?

-My my, you don't improve your language, huh? And told you once, you should be afraid of me.

-I can report you to the captain.

-Do you? And what would you tell him..? Captain, I dislike Pvt Mulligan? Just think of his reaction...you know, it's funny I have been sent to this base. I think I will enjoy being here.

-Mulligan? But...-he pushed me against a wall and pressed my neck with one hand.

-Mulligan, that's it Pvt Peter Mulligan, from Nebraska. You'd better not forget it. Oh...and you'd better not say a word about the armory. Understood, corporal?

He let me go and went to the barrack huts where we all slept. I took air, and then went to my barrack. I just couldn't believe he was there...and for the first time, I thought it was unlikely that I went back home alive. But, as he had said, I had nothing solid to report him. That Pvt Mulligan was in fact a normal dude, a peasant from Nebraska...


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Roger,_

 _You know I do like getting to the point, and with more reason if I'm about to give you a good, good news. I'm pregnant! It's only for eight weeks, we two (I do hope this time I have just one) have a long way to go before we meet, but wanted to tell you. He will arrive on January. And yes, I said "he" because I've got that feeling, that it will be a boy. Doc says everything is fine, and there is no need to take any special care. Everyone is delighted with the news, and we all hope you'll be here when he us born. By the way, this time you choose the name. I haven't told the girls yet, one of these days I will.. Please take care, the four of us need you here. I send you too some drawings by Hazel and Holly, they talk to you every night before going to sleep._

 _Love from the three of us_

 _J_

/

During the following two weeks, I tried to avoid any kind of contact with that so called Mulligan, and as matter of fact he avoided me too. I had tried to find out where could he have hidden the stolen weapons, but to no avail. He had them really well concealed. At least, there were no more missing weapons...I thought often what would he want them for, but never imagined it would be that.

Our captain had ordered me, as corporal, to choose three men and go exploring one nearby hill. Quite likely, the vietcongs had a barn at the foot of it, where they hide a great amount of ammunition. We had to take it and destroy the barn. As it was usual, I asked for volunteers, and Mulligan gave a step beyond. I had no reason to refuse, so he came, along with other two, Taylor and Bridges. I do feel sorry for those two.

We started our way. I was leading, then followed Taylor and Bridges, and finally it was Mulligan. We would be about a mile from our base when I heard two nearby shots. My first reaction was hide in the bushes, and then called the other three

-Taylor!

Nothing

-Bridges!

No answer.

I heard a noise near me and lifted my eyes. In front of me, pointing with one of the stolen rifles , it was Mulligan. Or, as I had known him, Ray Willard.


	8. Chapter 8

-Your dog tags. Now.

-You're gonna shoot me all the same, take them yourself.

-You're right in that, but...it's not the same if I shoot there-and he pointed at my knees-Or there-he pressed the rifle against my chest.-I've said, your dog tags, don't make me repeat it.

I took them of, and threw them to him. Then, he threw me his .

-Now, move. To the barn. Drop your weapons, and your hands, where I can see them.

-What do you intend to do, are you selling me to the vietcongs or what? -I was really frightened with that idea, I knew what they did to their prisoners.

-Thought so, but no, don't worry.

We were arriving to the barn.

-Ok, end of the trip. I guess our ways part here. I could say it has been a pleasure, but I'm not a liar.

-You're gonna kill me, right? Then shoot, and let's end with this -it had no meaning begging him not to shoot, he would do it all the sane. -Just tell me, what do you pretend to do?

-Well..I'll go to Japan and then will try to go back to the States. And once there, who knows...maybe I go visit Corporal Jacobs' family...

-No!

He finally shot, on my side, and I fell to the ground. I felt my entrails burning, and a terrible pain. Last thing I remember is Willard's steps going away. Then, nothing.

 _I felt no pain any more. I saw myself in the middle of a strange, cold tunnel. At one of its ends I could see my grandparents, Rachel and Theodore. Hadn't seem them since I was thirteen, and really wanted to see them again. I started walking towards them, but they indicated me stop and not walk any farther. "It's not your time yet, go back...go back" Still, I knew that being with them would give me peace. Anyway, I looked at the other side of the tunnel. I could see Jan and the girls. She was crying, and Hazel and Holly were calling me. I hesitated once more and looked at my grandparents, who nodded smiling and just disappeared. Then, I started walking towards Jan and the girls._


	9. Chapter 9

**Five hours later, in Roger's base**

-Captain, the squad has not arrived yet, sir.

-They should have been back a couple hours ago. Choose four men, we're going to look for them. Hope they had not had been taken prisoners. In ten minutes we are going out.

-Right, sir.

/

-Lt. Martín, I think I have seen something, sir. This way.

-Captain, we have found two of them. Pvts Bridges and Taylor. Both dead, sir. And there is no trace of Pvt Mulligan or Corporal Jacobs.

-Damn hell, I think they must have been made prisoners. God help them. Let's go back. And prepare the letters to communicate their families what has happened.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter...next one will be really sad...**

 **And, if I can give an advice, read Putzie's girl stories, they are really good!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Four days later. Sonny's POV**

The night before, Jan had phoned me to ask if I could pass by her place the following morning, to take a look at her car. Apparently, it made some weird noises and she thought it was better to check on it. Besides, she asked if Marty could go too with our kids, she needed to take Holly to the pediatrician and there was need to take Hazel as well. So, at eleven, we went there and she left for the doctor.

About one hour later, we heard the doorbell ringing and I went to open. I saw a soldier , who asked for Mrs. Jan Jacobs.

-Sorry, she's not here right now.

-Could you give her this letter?-and he just went away. I took a look at the letter and feared for the worst. With shaking hands, I opened the envelope.

-Oh no! Marty, come here, quick!

She came downstairs and I handled her the letter. She read it and looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

-It can't be...just don't know how will we tell her. We'd better phone Doody and Frenchy, and ask them to come. Jan will need as much support as we can give her.-Marty's voice was broken.

 **Jan's POV**

It was really weird getting home and see there the four of them. Just as I went to my living room, they stopped talking and Frenchy took the girls upstairs

-Holly, Hazel, why don't you two help me bathing Lucia?

I looked at all of them rather puzzled and knowing something had happened. Still, as a way of self defence maybe, refused to accept it.

-Well? Who is going to tell me what's the matter?

They all looked at me in silence. Finally, it was Doody who reacted. I saw Marty going to the kitchen..

-Jan, you'd better sit...we've got to tell you something...

I looked at him knowing exactly what he was about to tell me.

-No. It is not true, Doody, you must be wrong. It's a mistake...Roger is safe, he HAS to be...he has to be here when the baby is born, and the girls and me do need him.

But, Doody's eyes were as clear as water. I felt my whole world crumbling down...

-This letter arrived this morning. It...it says Roger has been reported as missing in action.

-But how? Haven't they tried to find him? He can be wounded, or lost, or...-I just didn't want to mention the possibilty of him being prisoner or dead.-They can't leave him alone just like that! They're gotta bring him back...No way his son will be an orphan even before being born...

I just could say no more. I hugged Doody and sobbed till I had no more tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Missing In Action. Those three words were enough to destroy a whole life. I thought of me, of our girls, and how could I tell them their daddy won't likely be home never again. And thought of our baby, who wouldn't even know his father. And sure, thought of Roger...if he was prisoner, or ...dead. Didn't know what was the worst. If he was dead, at least, and as awful as it might sound, he wouldn't suffer any more nor would have to go through being a captive and very likely being tortured. And if he had been made prisoner...well, there was the remote possibilty of him being rescued...some day, and who knows how would he be.

I got up and went to the phone, to tell Lydia. Later, at night, I would tell the girls. It was going to be really hard...

-Hello, Lydia, this is Jan. I...I got to tell you something. A letter came today...-I took air-Roger is missing in action.

I heard a muffled cry and her sobbings through the phone. From behind, I heard Tom's concerned voice.

-Lydia, honey, what happens?-she couldn't answer

-It must be a mistake...someday he'll be back and all this won't be but a nightmare. He can't leave us. Not this way. It's not fair, for him nor for us. And, Jan, if you want to come here, I would really like it. I think we both need it.

-Thanks, Lydia. I probably will...

That night, after I had bathed them, I told the girls what had happened to their father. The two of them were sitting on my lap, and Hazel had her head over my shoulder.

-Girls, I need you to be very, very strong. Daddy is lost and he won't be able to be back in a long time.

-But we want him here. He can do the same as Tom Thumb and use bread crumbs to find his way, he read us that tale...

-It's not that easy, Hazel, sweetie, but if he could, he would do it. You know he loves you two very much, right? And he'd do whatever to be with you. I hope he'll be back some day, but till then you two have to be strong and think a lot of him. Promised?

-Yes, mummy...


	12. Chapter 12

I had asked Sonny and Doody to go with me to the military base where Roger had been trained before flying to that damned war. I expected I could get more information about what could have happened to him. So, next morning, aftef leaving the girls with Marty, we three went there. I told them that I would probably would go to Denver for some time, I didn't want to be alone and Lydia had offered. So had Paul, sure, but I prefered staying with Lydia. Both of us were the ones who knew Roger the best, and the ones who most probably missed him more.

It was hard being allowed to get into the base, but we finally could go in. A soldier took us to the office of the Sergeant in charge. He was. rather young, maybe 35 or something, and hadn't been there for long.

-Well...how can I help you?

I took out the letter from my bag and handled it to him. After taking a look, he got up and took a folder from a nearby desk.

-Corporal Jacobs...right. Can't tell you much, Madam. He and a Pvt. dissapeared after going to recover some ammunition from the enemy. Two more Pvts. were killed and since then we have had no more news.

-And have you looked for both of them?

-They were nowhere to be seen, Madam, I'm sorry.

-I want to know what happened, Corporal Jacobs as you say, is my husband and my daughters' father and we have all the right to know what has happened to him. If he is prisoner, he has all the right of being rescued, you have to do something to find and rescue him. And...if he is dead, I want at least to have him here so I can go to visit him and cry for him.

-I wish I could tell you more, Madam, I really do. But that is all we know. And now, if you excuse me...

 **Roger's POV**

I found hard opening my eyes, didn't know for how much time I had been sleeping but nevertheless I felt awfully tired and sick. I was lying on a small bed, and a boy was looking at me. He would be five or six. When I opened my eyes, he called someone, his mother surely. Then, I fell asleep again. Just didn't have strength for nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

-Where am I?

I woke up again, but this awful, unconfortable feeling of weakness didn't dissapear. I was in a log cabin, with a thatched roof and very few furnishings, made of bamboo. I had a bandage over my wound, and it had traces of blood. It took me a while remembering what had happened. I tried to get up, but my body just didn't have the strenght.

For a moment, I feared being held by the vietcongs, but I heard a childish voice calling for his mother and thought it was unlikely having a little boy in a prisoner camp. But then, where was I? I heard steps coming closer, and a short, slim dude came into the room. He seemed to be in his thirties, and spoke english but with a very strong accent.

-So, you're finally awake. You had us worried, you've slept since we found you.

-Who are you? And, what am I doing here?

-Sorry, you're right. I haven't introduced myself. I'm doctor Woo, and we found you almost a week ago, with a very serious wound. You've been inconscious since then, with a very high fever and raving.

-I have to go...I was in the american base, got to go back there...

-Not for now, you are very weak. You can't go walking and we have no means to take you there.

-No, please, doctor, you gotta help me go there.

-And I will, but when you have recovered. Now, drink this and try to sleep. It will do good to you.

He handled me a bowl with a kind of soup. It tasted like vegetables. I drank it and stayed awake for a while, thinking about last days events. Then, my weakness won the battle and finally fell asleep once more. As the doctor had said, it seemed I had a long way till I was totally recovered. But I only thought of one thing. Going back home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lydia's POV**

It was really hard accepting the fact that my baby brother was lost somewhere in the Vietnamese jungle, who knew in what situation and going through which ordeals. I didn't sleep that night, remembering when we were kids. He was really restless, was always planning all kind of games and pranks. Yeah, sometimes I had to scold him, on my elder sister's role, but inside me I just couldn't hold my laughter. When Tom and I went to bed, I took my old photo album, to look at it. When I moved to Denver, we two had made a sort of draw to see who kept the album and I was the lucky one in winning it.

-He'll be back, you'll see...

-I wish I could be as optimistic as you are, Tom...but thinking of him being there, all alone and lost, and maybe injured, just makes me shiver. Look at this photo, he must be about four. Holly looks so much as him...you know, I'm thinking of giving the album to Jan when she comes here with the girls.

-It's a great detail, and she will like having it. Hey, this pic is funny, you two in the beach, doing a handstand.

-Yeah, in this one he was eleven I think...and I think it was the year you and I met. He was always joking at me about you and me getting married...he knew you were the one for me even before I admitted it...

-Oh, I'll have to thank him then, when he is back.

-If...he ever is. I'm so scared, Tom...what will be of Jan and the girls if he isn't found. And the baby...

-They can stay here as much as they want, of course. No way we'll leave them alone in this moment.

-Thanks, Tom. I knew you'd say that. Oh...tomorrow we'll have to tell the kids about this...

-Yep...it won't be something easy to do. And Laura, she is so fond of Roger...

-It will be hard for both of them...

We stayed huddled in bed for a long while...I was unable to sleep, couldn't do but think of Roger, and of how would he be. And where.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello, my little one. You know, you are giving me the strength I need now to go on. You and your two sisters. I have just known that your father is lost somewhere, and I don't know if I will ever see him again. I don't know either if he knows you are coming. It's so unfair, for you and for him...He had to go to fight in some kind of stupid war and now he can't be found. When I wrote him telling him you were on your way, I told him that it was his turn to choose your name, as I chose your sisters' ones. But, just in case he can't be here when you are born, I've had to choose it. I know you are going to be a boy, so I'll name you after him. And be sure, when you are old enough I'll talk to you about him, and I'll tell you how very special he is. He would be so happy if he could ever meet you. Maybe it's a false hope, but somehow I still think he will be back some day._

 _I wish you were like him, with his faults and virtues. Gosh, he could have shown you so many things. When he had to go, he was showing your sisters to ride on a bike, and how much did they enjoy the lessons. He has a hand with children, you know. In fact, he has a hand with people in general. I have never seen him angry about no one. There are so many stories I could tell you about him. But, I guess we will have time enough for that, though I would like it was him who did it. I don't wanna lose faith in him coming back, not for now._

 _Sweet dreams, my little Roger, and be sure that your mummy loves you very much. And so will your daddy._


	16. Chapter 16

-Good morning, Peter, it's time to get up. I think we should check your strength .

-Right, I'm willing to leave this bed...but, how did you call me?

-Peter...that's your name, according to your dog tags. Peter Mulligan, isn't it?

-What? No...I'm Roger Jacobs. I don't know any Peter Mulligan...

-Sure? Take a look at this.-and he gave me the dog tags I had when he found me. I looked at him in disbelief.

-They are not mine. They must belong to any other dude.-I didn't remember exactly what had happened, had a kind of fog about me being shot. Luckily, I remembered my name. But how could I ever show I was not Peter Mulligan, if that's what my dog tags said?

I couldn't but notice doctor Woo's perplex glance to me, and knew he didn't believe me. Don't blame him, anyway...the only certain thing was that the dog tags I had belonged to a Peter Mulligan. So, that must be me.

-You've gotta believe me. It may sound weird, but it's true, I don't know who is that Peter Mulligan or why do I have his dog tags-and I wasn't lying, I didn't remember a thing.-You have to help me get to my base, there they'll you who am I really.

-Ok, we'll go, but when you are strong enough. And now, whoever you are, it's time for a small walk. I've brought you a cane in case you get tired. Come on, I'll help you to get up.

I walked for a while around the little garden they had in front of the house, and then I sat on a kind of rocking chair. Doctor Woo sat in front of me, looking at me rather concerned. I wondered if he thought I had amnesia or something.

-How did you find me?

-You were near a barn, with that bullet wound on your side. We managed to clean it and then made a kind of gurney to bring you here.

-And...there was nobody else around? -I was having some flashes about that day.

-Yes...two more guys. We tried to help them, but they were dead.

-We? And who else was there?

-Just my wife and my son, you've seen him at the house.

Another flash. I saw Willard shooting me, and began shaking..

-Hey, calm down! Maybe it's time to go to bed again, you've done a big effort for the first day.

-No...I...just think I know who is that Peter Mulligan. He was the one who shot me. But I can't know why, I never had known him before getting here. Why would he shoot me?

Again that perplex look in doctor's eyes. He clearly didn't believe what I said. And I didn't know how would I convince him of taking me to the base. That was my only way of proving who was I.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sonny and Marty's POV**

-So, you are finally leaving...

-Yes...I think it's the best thing I can do now, for me and for the girls. It's being really hard living in that house without Roger around. And the girls will be much better with their cousins. Even so, I want my son to be born here...and after that, I'll decide if I stay or move to Denver, with Lydia.

-We'll be sorry if you leave, you know that. And you've got us here for anything.

-I know, Marty, thanks to you two. But it's hard, there are too many memories here and very good ones. If...if I have to go on alone, I can't do it here. And if I go to Denver, I know Lydia and Tom will be there. Paul told me to move with him and Kay, but for the moment I prefer going to Denver. Both Lydia and me need each other, right now.

-It makes sense, yes. Anyway, we'll miss you, a lot. And so will Dood and Frenchy, what a mess they couldn't come today.

-I'll miss you all too, that's for sure. I will phone or write as much as I can, and will be back for the birth. Five months is no time.

-Take care, right? And promise you'll write.

-It's a deal. See you soon.

 **Roger's POV**

That night, I didn't sleep. There had to be a reason for that Mulligan to shoot me, and even if it was a hard task to do, I had to find it. At first, I couldn't see the relationship between that guy and me, until I remembered his real name and I saw it clear as water. It's funny how you block some kind of bad memories just in self defence...In fact, I realised I hadn't even thought of those two until I saw Ray in my base. And then, after the shooting, it seems my mind blocked him once more.

Next morning, when doctor Woo came with my breakfast, I told him I had remembered everything, and explained him the whole story...me being his prisoner, the stabbing and all that. He listened to me rather attentively.

-It makes sense. Listen, I've been thinking something. Your base is not far from here, although it is far enough for you to go walking. If you write this story, I think I can manage to give it to your captain. And with some luck, you'll be there in no time.

I thought for a moment. My first reaction was writing that letter and hope he could give it to my Captain...but, what if they didn't trust him and he was arrested, or killed? He was my only chance to go out and just couldn't let it go . And besides, I had to think of his wife and kid, it wasn't fair for them to risk his life that way. There was a little to win and much to be lost. I was anxious to get out of there, but not taking any risk. And his plan seemed really dangerous.


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm looking at our photo right now and, somehow, I know you're gonna be right and it will be the key to take me home again. I think you'll have been informed by now of me being reported as missing in action, and I know the fear and concerning you will have felt. I wish I could let you know I'm fine...I was injured...shot, and left alone to die. But, it was not a war action, or not exactly. Remember the Willard brothers? Well, one of them happened to be in my base, and in the very first chance he had, tried to kill me. Luckily, I was found by a doctot and his family, who have taken care of me. I've been inconscious for a week, or so he says. But now, it's just s matter of time I can get out of here. He even offered to take a letter written by me to the base, but I thought it was a really big risk for him. Maybe in one more week I'll be able to go by myself._

 _Tell me about the girls, how are they? I need so much seeing them. And you, of course. If only there were a way to bring back all the time this war has taken us...maybe, who knows, we could do a trip, just the four of us. Remember we have talked several times of going to Canada? Maybe this is the moment, when I'm back. It will do us good, in many ways._

 _Please be strong and hold on, this is about to come to an end._


	19. Chapter 19

Two of three days later, I woke up suddenly, startled by frightened screams and shots. I reached for the cane doctor Woo had left by my bed, and went to the door. What I saw, just made my blood freeze. A squad of american troops was raiding the village. There were many bodies lying on the ground, who knows if injured or dead. Doctor Woo and his family were nowhere to be seen and I feared for the worst.

I crossed the small garden and went out of the house. The soldiers were burning some of the small cabins of the village. I approached at one of them.

-No! Stop that!

He looked at me in despise, and called his superior.

-Lt Martin, we have a desertor here, sir!-and pointed at me with his rifle- Hands up, and don't even move.

-You're wrong...I..

-Shut up!

I saw Lt Martin coming, with two more soldiers. I recalled him vaguely from my base.

-This...desertor-I felt the rage and hate in that soldier's voice when saying it-went out of that cabin, sir.

-I'm not a desertor, sir. I just..-couldn't continue talking, doctor Woo's child came running to me and hugged me crying. He took my hand and pulled from me, soft but firmly. Not far from there, I saw doctor Woo and his wife, both injured. I hoped they weren't dead.

-No! Oh no!

I walked to them. Doctor Woo had a slight pulse, but his wife seemed to be dead. Lt Martin was watching the whole scene.

-You, come with us. It seems like there a lot of things you have to explain. That man and the kid, we'll take them to the base.

-Let me take one thing from the cabin, sir. -I went back and took the photo. Then, aftef taking one last look at it, I walked away with the rest of the squad. I was afraid about doctor Woo, and really hoped we would recover. But, if he didn't, I knew I would take his child with me whenever I went back home. And that accusation of being a desertor...well, I had nothing to hide, I could give as many explanations as they wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

When we arrived to the base, doctor Woo was taken to the infirmary to check how he was. He was cuffed to the bed, to prevent him from going away. And me...well, I was locked in the base jail, with doctor Woo's child. I tried to protest, but it had no meaning. I had to wait there for a while, until the Captain had time to talk to me.

The kid didn't do but cry and call for his mother. I had him on my lap, and tried to calm him down. Finally, exhausted as he was, he fell asleep in my arms.

About one hour later, I was told the Captain would see me. I took the child and left him on the mattress, hoping he didn't wake up before I could come back. It would be really hard for him being alone and in an unknown place.

-Well...Pvt Mulligan, is that it? Can you tell Lt Martin and me what happened ten days ago?

Ten days, a whole life. So, that was the time I had been missing. I took air.

-With all due respect, I am not Pvt Mulligan, sir. I am Corporal Jacobs, from Los Angeles California.

-Don't begin your statement with a lie, Pvt. It won't help you at all. We found these dog tags in the cabin where you had been, and they belong to Pvt. Mulligan. There was no one else around, so...

-I insist, sir. I am Corporal Jacobs. I don't know where Pvt Mulligan can be now, last thing I recall about him is taking my own dog tags and shooting me. With due respect, I have a way to prove what I say. -and I lifted my shirt to let them see my scar.

Both of them seemed rather shocked with my statement. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. It was clear they believed my story.

-Can you tell us exactly what happened? It was the day you were sent to destroy the barn, right?

-That's it, sir. Pvt Mulligan shot and killed Pvts Taylor and Bridges, and after stealing my dog tags, shot me intending to let me die there. Luckily, doctor Woo found me and took me to his house, where he took care of me.

-Wait here a minute-and both of them left the office. Five minutes later, they came back, followed by a Pvt who had a folder in his hands.

-We've been checking the records related both to you and to Pvt Mulligan. There is no previous information about him. No address, nor family. Nothing. Did you know previously Pvt Mulligan, Corporal? There must be a reason for him not to kill you in the first place.

-There is, sir. But you will find nothing about a Peter Mulligan. Try to search on Raymond Willard, sir-and I told him the previous story relating me to him.

-Good Lord, this is a really curious story. Pvt, go to the infirmary and tell them to set free doctor...Woo, is that it? And you, Corporal, go back to the jail and take the kid with his father.

-With all due respect, sir, I would want to phone my house. My wife must be terribly worried about my fate. If I have been reported as MIA...

-You 're right, Corporal. Go and phone.

I tried twice, three times. No one answered. Rather worried, I tried with Sonny. After the phone rang several times, I heard Marty's sleepy voice.

-Yeah? Who is that?

-Marty? It's me, Roger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Marty, Roger and Sonny's** **POV**

Even being sleepy as I was, I recognised his voice.

-Roger! Is that you...really? But...oh my God, you're safe. Can't believe it! Sonny, Sonny, come here, quick!

Marty's yelling woke me up, and at first I feared for bad news. She was on the phone, really excited.

-What has happened to you? And when are you coming?

I understood what was that about, and took the phone from her. She looked me rather annoyed, but I made her a sign and she nodded. We were not the ones to tell him Jan was pregnant.

-Roger! Where the heck have you been? You had us terribly worried!

Those two won't let me talk...all I wanted to know was where were Jan and the girls. When they told me they had gone to Denver for a while, I thought of phoning there, but changed my mind. Most likely, I would be sent home within some days, and I would ask being sent to Denver instead of Los Angeles.

When I hanged the phone, I went to the infirmary to see doctor Woo. I knew he couldn't stay in Vietnam, and didn't want him to do so, either. He was asleep, with his son by his side. I asked the base doc, and he told me he had a concussion but it wasn't really serious. So, before arranging things for my return, I would try to talk to him again.

-It's just like a miracle, don't you think? Who could have imagined Roger was alive? -Sonny and me were huddled, in bed, and as happy as could be. He had asked us not to say a word to Jan or Lydia, he wanted to give them a surprise. He couldn't even suspect he would have a big one, as well. I got up and went to the corridor, where we had the phone.

-What are you doing? You know we can't say nothing...

-To Jan, I know, but he said nothing about Dood or Frenchy.

-Hi, Dood, sorry I phoned at this time, but we've got to tell you something. A great great news, really...

I was in my barrack hut, fetching some things, when the Captain came in, followed by the Lieutenant.

-We have settled things, you fly back to the States tomorrow morning. You'll be in Denver at evening.

My nightmare was over. At last.


	22. Chapter 22

That was one of the longest nights in my whole life. I had all my stuff ready and just had nothing to do but wait until the morning came. The plane would take off at ten, and I had been given permission to ask doctor Woo to come as well. I didn't want to leave him behind, after all I owed him my own life.

I got up at seven, took a shower and went to the canteen to have something for breakfast. Then, I went to the infirmary. Doctor was awake, and smiled when he saw me.

-I heard you're going back. Congratulations ,really. And good luck.

I didn't like that, it seemed like he was rejecting my offer even before I made it..

-I wouldi like you to come with me, I owe you a lot. And he...this country is not a place for a child, not now at least.

-I can't go, I belong here. My wife is buried here. And unfortunately, there a lot of things a doctor can do. But don't worry, we won't be in danger. I'm staying here, at the base, helping the military doctor. And Minh...it will be a change too big for him,going to a different country. He needs as much calm as he can have, after his mother's death.

I understood his reasons, but anyway I had a knot in my stomach, for leaving him and Minh there and for what fate could bring to them. I hugged him.

-Thanks for saving my life, doc. I...I hope seeing you back, some day.-He just smiled.

-We'll keep in touch, and probably when this war is over, it will be the moment of going to your country.

I nodded, pretending I believed what he said. But both of us knew that one was a final farewell, and that it was unlikely we ever met again. I walked out and went to the airstrip. My plane was already waiting for me, I was only seven hours way from home.

 **Jan's POV**

That day, I woke up weirdly excited, as if somehow I could guess what was about to happen. And so did Hazel. After being several days in a rather low mood, that day she didn't do but ask for her daddy.

/

Rocky Mountains. I have never enjoyed as much watching them.


	23. Chapter 23

I took a deep breath. A military car had taken me to Lydia's house, but I had asked the driver to let me at the end of the street. They lived in the middle of it, in a two store house. There was a big garden at the back side of the house, and they had made a small pool for the kids. As I approached, I could hear their voices, they were probably in the pool at that time.

I rang the bell, and after a moment I saw Lydia coming to open. When she saw me, she stopped suddenly, as if she wanted to be sure it was really me. Then, crying and smiling at a same time, she opened the door. I dropped my backpack and we held each other.

-Don't ever give us another fright like this...oh, but look at you-and we held again. I felt her tears wetting my neck.

-I won't...where are Jan and the girls?

-Jan is upstairs, sleeping. Go and see her.

Not wanting to make any noise, I went upstairs slowly. She was in the guest room, covered only by a light blanket. She was lying on one side, and her belly started to be big. I kissed it and then sat by her side and stayed looking at her. My shelter, my peace. Wherever she and the girls were, I knew it was my home. Very slowly, I kissed her, fearing to wake her up. She made a slight movement before opening her eyes.

-Wh...oh my God!

-I promised you I'd be back.

We hugged as tightly as we could, she let me go and hugged me again. Don't know for how much time we were like that, talking without talk, feeling each other warmth. It was just like being in heaven.

-Daddy! -I saw Hazel and Holly by the door, looking at us. I made them a sign and they came running to the bed. We stayed there, just the four of us, for a long, long time...there was a lot of time to recover.

 **Five months later**

-Come see your son- she was smiling but looked really tired, it had been a long delivery- Roger Minh, this is your father...I talked you about him, remember? Told you he'd for whatever to meet you.

The end.


End file.
